In this project we are investigating the interrelationship of neurons and glia with special emphasis on enzymatic reactions unique to glial cells and on the interdependence of essential metabolic pathways between these two types of cells. Primary cultures of neurons and glia derived from various areas of the brain at different stages of development will be used in these studies.